conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Llaxta
: "Khuska Wiñaypax" : Yunta Sapa Puni |englishmotto = "Together Forever" |national_anthem = |royal_anthem = |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = MapOfLlaxtaWText.png |loctext = |alt_map = |map_caption = |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = Laja Sucre |capital2 = |coordinates = |largest_city = Laja |largest_settlement_type = City |largest_settlement = |official_languages = , |national_languages = |regional_languages = |languages_type = |languages = |languages_sub = |languages2_type = |languages2 = |languages2_sub = |ethnic_groups = Quechuan 65,9% Aymaran 31,8% Guarani 2,3% |ethnic_groups_year = |nationalities = 96% Llaxtan, 4% Other |religion = |demonym = Llaxtan |government_type = Federal Presidential Republic |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title14 = |leader_name14 = |legislature = |upper_house = |lower_house = |sovereignty_type = Independence from in 1806 |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = |established_date1 = |established_event2 = |established_date2 = |established_event9 = |established_date9 = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = 395,707.943 |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 6,362,000 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |nummembers = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI_year = |HDI = |HDI_change = |HDI_rank = |HDI_ref = |currency = |currency_code = |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |antipodes = |date_format = dd-mm-yy CE |drives_on = right |cctld = |calling_code = |patron_saint = |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }} The Federal Republic of Llaxta or commonly just Llaxta, :Laq'a is a landlocked federal republic located in west-central South America. Llaxta's seat of government is located in Sucre, while Laja acts as a capital for the northern Khunuqullunaka Province. The economical center of the country is generally regarded to be Laja. Llaxta is a federal republic that enjoys what is regarded as the generally stablest government in South America, with a high a Human Development Index score. Llaxta is divided into two provinces, Khunuqullunaka and Suyu Q'uñijallp'a. These two provinces were made with consideration of the two main ethnic groups, Aymarans and Quechuans. The two provinces are divided into 3 sub-provinces each. Llaxta borders to the northwest, to the north, Bolivia to the east, to the south, and to the southwest. Llaxta is the 9th largest country in South America by area and 60th largest in the world. Llaxta's population, estimated to be at 6 million people, is multiethnic including , , a minority population of , and the smallest percentage of ethnic White (mainly spanyards) by any South American country. Before Spanish colonization, the Khunuqullunaka province was a part of the , while the northern lowland of Khunuqullunaka was inhabited by independent tribes. Spanish conquistadors took control of the region in the 16th century. Modern Llaxta is a charter member of the , , , , , , and . While being the first nation to declare independence in South America, its Human Development Index is the lowest in South America due to the isolation caused by the Andean mountain range. It's a developing country, with a poverty level of 26.9 percent, centered in the southern Khunuqullunaka province. Etymology Llaxta means country in , and while this name is official, the name for Llaxta is Laq'a is also widely used and has government recognition.